


Verdant

by MidnightMeadows



Series: Kin [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Septuplet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Daun was having a good day.Until he wasn't.
Relationships: Daun (Boboiboy) & Cahaya (Boboiboy)
Series: Kin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Verdant

Sent on a mission by TAPOPS, they were to find a Power Sphera that was dangerous for its ability to adapt. Daun had many experiences with that word - adapt. Plants and insects could all adapt, and he had come acquainted with many examples. The Power Sphera was called Adaptbot, very creative indeed.

Currently, they were walking through a lush forest. Daun felt happier than normal, which was obviously due to the alien plants and foreign beauties that surrounded him in every direction. He was literally in his element - he could _thrive_ here. Normally he would be rushing left and right to collect specimens to grow himself, but he knew that if Api was in the vicinity, then there was no point, he would just burn them to the ground - like he did last time. But observing them from afar was just as entertaining.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining, and Daun could feel himself growing a bit energetic. 

"Where to now?"

Daun refocused on the conversation around him at the sound of Tanah's voice, glancing at the group walking at a leisurely pace in front of him. He stepped over, peering over Yaya's shoulder to her watch, where she had projected a hologram of a map above it. A red dot was moving slowly across a clear space on the map - that was Adaptbot. And several green dots nearby each other, that was them. They had still quite a way to go to catch up with the Power Sphera.

So they continued moving through the woods. Soon, the sky got darker and the foliage around them had grown thicker by time, and before long, they couldn't see their own hands in front of their faces anymore, so the group started setting up camp.

"Ok, Air, I want you to find us a water source." Air nodded before walking off. Tanah continued, looking at Cahaya and Angin, "You two set up the tents with Yaya, Ying and Gopal." And finally, he turned to Api and Daun. "Daun, I need you to collect firewood, and Api, I need you to light it. Okay?" Daun and Api saluted him like army soldiers in amusement before they all nodded and went, going their respective ways to complete their tasks.

Daun later returned with a bundle of bark, sticks and dry leaves in his arms, stacked up so high you could just barely make out Daun's uniquely green-tinted hat. He bounced over to Tanah, dropping quite a few of his supplies along the way.

"Hey, Tanah! I got all the stuff for the fire like you asked!" Daun enthusiastically declared, and missed Tanah's spooked look when Api spoke up.

"I-Is that..." Api's voice shook from Tanah's right. "...A talking pile of sticks?" 

Cahaya and Petir did a spit-take.

Daun giggled, before dumping his bundle into a little pit of dirt near the center of the camp. He wrung out his hands, clapping them to get rid of all the dust and dirt. He turned to Api, smiling slightly. "It's me, silly!"

Air gently patted him on the head, a gentle smile resting on his usually blank face.

"Well, we can see that," Cahaya remarked from where he was standing beside him, arms crossed. 

Tanah sweat-dropped, "Okay guys, we need to sleep. We have to wake early tomorrow to catch that Power Sphera." And with that, he pushed Angin and Petir to their three-person tent, while the others went with their respective partners.

The stars twinkled serenely in the dark.

* * *

Daun laid in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. His eyes then wandered to his and Cahaya's hands clasped together. Cahaya always sought out comfort when he felt vulnerable, and it was no different from when he was unconscious.

He gazed meaningfully into the others resting face, hands squeezing a little tighter. He could spot the small freckles dotting his cheeks, the curls of coal framing his eyes. 

All of his brothers looked just liked Cahaya, including him. But they all had their respective features that define them to even strangers.

Daun smiled, just like how Cahaya would beam like the sun. Or how Angin's was free as the wind. Maybe how Tanah's was, like a mother smiling to her child, even when something was his fault.

How did he score such a loving family? 

* * *

Daun snapped awake, frozen as he stared at the dark that surrounded him in the tent.

He curled around his middle as his gut _twisted_ , like someone thrusted a hot wrench into his stomach and left it there. His blankets were abandoned at his sides and his dark hair was matted with sweat. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Something was _**wrong**._

* * *

His rest was uncomfortable, as the pain never really left. 

Cahaya's blurry face came into view as he shook him awake. As Daun blearily blinked at Cahaya, he pushed himself up and climbed out of his sleeping bag. 

"Good Morning," Daun mumbled sleepily, smiling. He swore he saw Cahaya's face twist, red, before settling. What was that about?

He discreetly rubbed at the tear tracks from the previous night and emerged from his tent. Adjusting his cap, he sat down on the mat that was set down on the grass and began at his breakfast.

Rubbing gently at his stomach, he wondered what last night was all about. All he could recall was faint memories of him sobbing quietly, not wanting to wake Cahaya, and biting his lip hard enough it bled. And a pain he's never felt before _encompassing_ his entire _**being** -_

Looking at his palm, he could still see indentations of his nails in his hands from just a few hours ago. A deep sense of foreboding blanketed over him.

...He won't tell them. He looked at the small, unnoticeable eye bags under Tanah and Petir's eyes. There was no need to stress them out even more than already.

He could handle this on his own.

* * *

The group walked through the forest, following the map that lead to AdaptBot's location, which was constantly on the move. Daun hoped his slight limp wasn't that noticeable, and just in case, he walked near the back, behind Tanah, who would definitely get worried over his state of being. The trees which were as thick as the night before were clearing, and soon, they could see more of the occurring sunset ahead. 

Daun ignored the growing pain in his gut, increasing in intensity the more they walked through the forest, in the same direction.

Api and Angin were as energetic as usual, racing around the hiking group, playing games. Daun wished he could join them like he usually would, but the pain was so strong that he could barely gasp out a breath now, let alone play like some sugar high child.

He swore the duo glanced worriedly in his direction a few times.

His bottle was empty because of his ever-dry mouth, he could barely walk because of this mind-numbing pain and the world was swirling around him, the trees and brush blurring into a multitude of brown and green splodges. 

As soon as the sun shone down on the group, he felt himself perk up. Like Cahaya, he harnessed most of the power from the sun. He was the element of nature, after all. The pain eased, but was still there. It was bearable - and that was good enough for him.

"Okay," Yaya spoke after a while, glancing at her watch. "We're nearing it. Everyone get ready!" Ying grinned like a feral animal at this, while Fangs eyes gleamed in anticipation. Gopal squeaked like a scared child while the elemental siblings readied their weapons and their respective elements. Daun readied his palms, ready to fire a vine just in case or to quickly restrain.

Quietly they entered the clearing where AdaptBot was present.

* * *

Daun was last to enter the clearing, as he was at the back. But when he did, he _froze._

All he could see were stumps of long-dead trees.

Half of the forest was _gone, **dead.**_

There were humanoid robots everywhere, each holding a chainsaw and cutting through trees like it was paper. Corpses of various animals native to the alien planet were littering the outskirts of the working area, constantly being shoved aside.

Daun could feel the death resonating in the area. Like a massacre happened just in one night.

The pain was so much _stronger_ than before. 

_"Ǎ̶̰̩̮̰͖̼̪̈́͛̎̕͝À̵̛̤͓͗̏͒̓̈́̎̕A̷̦̯̯͔͇̣̙̰̙̲͊̆̆͑̆͗͐̅̈́̊̿̍͛A̵̠̾̏̒̈̂́̃̋͘͘Ā̶̡̧͍͉͕͈̯̖̥̻͇̟̤̋̐̈́̈́̄͛͂͊͌̀͠Ą̶̩͙̯̖̝͉͕͔̦̟̮͕͐̐̀̒̄͜͝Ǎ̷̡͖̲̟̥͌̅͝͠͠ͅA̶̢̡̰̖̙̫̖̺̣̰̟̱͑̄̎͝Ä̴̡͖̠̣̤̹̻̳̲̰̬͕͚͍́̓̈́̓̄̈́Ạ̶̗̭̖̻̭̣̝̿̔̂̓͋̾͝Ȧ̷̲͕̣̻̙̯̻̳̠̦̳̾̅̔̄̌̈̓͜A̶̧̋̈͆̆̋̈́̾̄͆̈̌̚͠A̸̡̯͎̥̣͙̹̭̱̖̜̬̘͑̃̇͆͆̕̕͠A̸̧̮̺͚͖͕͉̰̋̅̌͆͒̈́̋̃̏͒̒͜͝Ä̶̖́̉̑̌͗̈́̿́̾̌̕̕A̶̢̼̪̗̱̮̠̻͎͔͐̈́A̴͇͓̖̭͚̖͕̘̱̔̊͜Ă̷̺̲̘̰̯͂̈́̃͘͝A̸̡͍̻̳͍͓̍̑͌́́͐͋͊̇̈̋̏͛͘͝A̸̢̻͍̺̫̙̟̩̫͚̒̎̈͊̊͝Ä̶̙̤́̎͂͋̆̿̓͛̔͝͝Ą̶̡͍̣̩̇̈̊̾̕ͅA̴̢͔̰̝̞͊Ȃ̶̢̡̘̦̲̜̬̩̭̹͔̟͖̃͗͋̄̋̃̈́͆͜Ȟ̵̢̡̛̺̝̤͈͚̗̦̺͈̖͇̯̓̐̈́̈̔̔͊͒̔̇̈́̕͝H̴̟͈̠̩̘̟͈̐̂͂͛̑̆̚ͅH̶̼͙̬͈̍̉̈́̅̒̉͆͂͛̏̓͘͝H̴̛̬̳̞̻͖̤͈̠̾̊̊̆͘͜Ḧ̸̡̻̟̟̱͎̭͉͚̣́̀̈́̀͜ͅH̵̨̛̞͚͍̰̭̰̥̞̖͓̾̋̓H̷̡̢͔̭̫̗͈͖͖̹͓̼͗̑̒̈́̕̕͜͠H̷̠͓̲͍̣̯̗̻̫̩̑̏͗̌̉͊̍͜͝͠ͅͅH̷̡̨̡̟̯̞͓̣̼̅͜H̸̫̝͗̆̊H̶̛̭̼͙̲̫͚͚͕͙͊̾̋̓̓̄͌͐̎́͒͜͝H̶͔͉͔͔̋̏̔̃̃̄̄H̷̨̡̧͈̮̬͇͓͈̯̊̍͗̄̎͛̍̀̍̈́̇͠Ḧ̸̜́̂̒͂̇̈͑͘̕͠͝͠Ȟ̵̛̭̦͓̯̙͓͓͔̗̘͚̰̊̆̀́̐̽̚͝͝H̷̡̧̧̢̛̯̼͉̹͎̠̗͙͚̲͖̒̇̉͛̆̆̕!"_

Daun flinched, wide eyes flitting over to a tree that thundered as it collapsed to the ground. Who was screaming?

Who just _died?_

"N̷̛͍̺̄͒̃̔̈̓͝ō̷̬͉̗̥͍̮̭̦͓̘̭ ̸̗̝̞̼̒ͅņ̴̙̗̳̝̟͉̻͕̞̟̟̍̌̏́͒͐̏͐̊̑̂͑͝ͅͅơ̴̢͖̦̣̹̲̖̳̣̯̗̺̈͗̅̊̉ͅ ̴̛̬͕͈͊͒̉͛̔n̵̢͕̪̼̺͍̝̈́̚o̵̧̧̨̭̪͚̘͔̱̍̏͐̽̍̍͒̾̕ ̷̧̪͎̺̦̓ _N̸̝̳̜̲̞̭̟͚̲̝̖̯̭̯̒̍̽̐̒͗͑̈̅͂͗̏̚͠ơ̵̧̢̳̤̖͎̫̣̾͂ ̸̘̱͙̩̋͆͑̃̊͛̂̓̌̓̕͝Ñ̵͉̩̜̯̼̱̣͎͂͜ͅo̵̢͔̙̘̪̝̥̥͕͇͔̥͉͒̈̿̀͒͌̏͝ ̶̗̭͈͔͇̤̿̓̈́̎͌͊͒͊͐͆͆̓̄͜N̴͔͓̼̤͌̊̾͒̈́̍̌̊̐̀̚̚͠Ǫ̶̢̯̮͙̪̫̙̲̣̪͆̇͆̋͊̓͑̈́̏͂͋̎͘̚ ̴̨̢̬̹̪̠̺̙͔̮͕̩̈́́̃̂̄͂̇́̆̏͐̎̑̃͜ͅͅ **Ñ̵̥̑̿̑̈́͆́͌͋͝O̴͚͔̳̬̻͚̫͐̍̈͜ ̸̺̭̈́͐̈́́͆̍̿͋̾͑͂̏́͜Ņ̷̡̛̦͕̥̯̠̙͖̖͕̤͈̜̽̋̓̓̈́͊̊̔͝ͅÓ̶͎̤̤ ̸̨̨͕̠͔̹̫̞̦̻͕̓̑̑̏̽͌͝N̷̝̑͗̅̽̈́̉̾̆̓͐̕Ơ̵̡̨̢͓͓̝̫̼̞̙͕͎͇̯̂́̒̅͜͝͝**_!̷̥͇̦̗͍̺̮̳̲͌͋̃̀̈́̌̂̊̑̾͜͠!" A child was begging for his _life_.

Daun knew what these sounds were, he couldn't pretend that he didn't hear them. 

"Ḍ̷̨̛̙̎̔̇͛̀̊̾̓ȏ̶̼̺̋̆n̷͕͙͈͙̉̈͗̒͌͆̚͘'̵̢̝̻̺̱̟̒̽̆͌̈́ẗ̴̢̡͓̯̿̽̎͂̕ͅ ̶͉͙͓̭̥̥̗͔̫̻̤̻̲̺͌̋̿̈́͂̉h̵̢̢̪̩̞̘͍̰͖͎̳̳̲̊̆͆͑͂̿́̎̒͜͠ṵ̸̭̬̗͇͊͗͒̅̒͆̀̂͌̾̓̕r̴̛͍̼̪̖̼̰͖͚̺̬̃́͐̓͛̀̐̉̊̓͑̕͝ͅͅt̵̡̢̧̡͙͉͍͈̬̠̤̩̠̯͛͋͋ͅ ̵͇͗̆͑m̵̢̹̜̻̩̟̠̜̹̰̳͉̔͘͝ȩ̴̧͇̻͖̗̰̏̒̔̍͗̀̔̿̈́̾̂̕͝!̴͈͕̺͚̜̲̝̆̀̂̉̽͋̂̂̊͘ ̵̨̨̆͗͌̄̿͋́͛̃̈́͝ _N̷̦̠̰̆̈́͂̾͂͗͋̿̐̅͆̚O̸̡͚̠̝̥̣̩͑͝_ ** _̷̨̢̨̛͕̬̩͙̠̼͇̯̤͔͔̦͌̒̽̔̎̂̂̓͊̿͘Š̸̨̰̘̪͔̭̩͍̗̔̀͆͜T̸̨̤͖͍̳̭̝̟͎̣̻̭̠̄̇̈̽̂̕O̶͖̠̬̲̘̘̝͌͆̐P̸̨̮̖͇͚̯͈̅͒̈́_**!̷̠̺̜̻̠̙̂̽̒̋͑͌͊̀̈́̽̊̄̄ͅ"

"H̸̙̋̂̓̌̋̂͂͆̓͊͛e̵͎̭͕͛͑̋͜ḷ̵̢̗̼̠̝͙̪̭͓͉͕̖̩̈́̄̊͐͐̒͐̚p̸̧̧̨̛̟̜̮̝̪̱̞͉̮͙͆̋ ̷̠͈̗͚͙͓̹͍͇̈́̊̄̅̉̀̈̆͛͒̽̑̊̚ͅͅm̵͔̦͔̟̙̮̼̖͓̼͔̰͒̿͛̿̐͒̄̋͆͝͝͠e̸̢̨͔̠̹̟͎̤̝̯̒͆͂͘͝͝!̷̧̙̗̮̜̼̫̥̯̠̅̓̔͗͗͂̀̇͝ ̸̰͖͈̹͔̼̝̣̻̈́̍̐̏Ȟ̵͚͙̗͔̮̞̠̌̋̆̑̈̄̅̊͘̚͝Ḛ̷͍͕̺͖̮͈̝̼̂͐͌̾͌̉̕Ľ̶̼̻̂̏̎̈̂̔̽̆̓̎̃̿̕Ṕ̸̗̞̼͊̍ ̴̡̨̣͎̜̯̫̤̂̓̈́̂̈́̐͂̌̅̄̓͊͜͠M̸̛̛͇͖̱̠͉̥̜̫̦̯̹̠̺̤̽̃͊̽̄͌͂͐͘E̵̟͇̳̠̤̣̤̹̝̩̭̿͗̉̑̌̋́̓̐͒̈!̷̝̦̙͇̖̌̈́̄͂̏̐̒̕͝͝͝"

"L̸̗͎͂Ę̴̨̯̰̜̩̳̱̫̪̐́͊̂̇̈́͒͝͝͝ͅA̴̰͐̎͆̔͌͛V̷̨̱̞͚̦̱͍̰̜̰̣̐͑͋̊̏̽͋͋Ȅ̵͇̪̭̳͒̋͗͝ ̶̨̨̠̺̻͈̪͍͉̯̰̟̮͉̦̆̀͛͊͌̊̕͠M̴̹̳̈́͛͒͊͌̊͋̇̓̿͋͌̎E̸̛̟̳̟͙̫͖̯̝̥̞͕̺̟̊̓͋̔̓̉̊̏̎̚͘̚͝ͅ ̶̢̡̭̘͈̪͑̇͐̇̋̍̑̂͑͐ _ **A̵͖͍͉̱̭͋̊͑̓̾̒̇̔̎̕̚L̶̡̬͖̱̲͕̜̯̗̘͉̔Ȍ̷̩͓̠̝͇̘̮̙̳̃̃̉̎͗͝͝N̵̨̢̨̛̤̺̣̬̗̝̉̀̉̉̊̚̕̕͜͠͝E̷͕̹̒̽͗͗̐̃͘!̸͓̰̬͚̝͈͎͎͓̘͚̦͑̿̃̑̏̒̈́̂̓̚ͅ**_ "

"S̷͖̪͕͔͉̲̻̦̈́̃̍͂͝ͅT̸̨̢̺̙̗̱̯̓ͅǪ̶̝͕̰͙̦̪̰̏͝͝ͅP̴͚̭̺̯͓͈̖̠̗̝̺̠̀ͅ ̵̨̤͖̥͉͚̟͇͎̙͕̳̲̀͐ ** _Ĥ̵̡̛͕͍̤̻̠̱̝̼̭̹̦͓̐̔̓͂͗͗̓̓̏U̴̳̜͋̀͒̈́͘R̵̻̙̘̣̭͉̗̘͔̓̾̌̿T̸̳̪̙͇̣̫̩̠̹̯̽͋̿Ì̴̱̳̗͎̞̙͉̪̺̙̻́̆͊͒̊͘ͅN̷̺͈͓̖̽̃̅̏̊̊̾̃͗͐͠͝ͅĢ̷͕̤̮͓̜͈̜̣͈̯͛͛̂̈́̅͗͐̐̋́͂_** ̷̢̼̲̞̞̼͍̳͔̯̓̈̍͒̋̓͐́̄͛͘͝ͅT̸͓͓̩͇̺͙̭̲Ḩ̸̧̤̮̻͕̭̬̙͓̗̹̥̮͌̔̏̌̈́͆͊̾̽͑͐̕͝Ȅ̸̡͙͈͕̫̹̟͕̣̙̺̌͆̓̎̀̀̚M̶̨̥̯̤͙̠͇̥̽̇̊̌͑̄͆̃̂̽͝͠!̴̛͉̣̜͓̀̽́̃͊̅͋͊̕"

"Ẅ̵̬̜̟͉̟̪͎͒̈͐̉̉̚͘͜͝H̵͕̲̺̲̪͖̩̹͆͊̃̋̋̈Ȳ̵͉̪̫̯̘̥̯̰̉̎̇̐̒̆͂̈́ ̵̱͓͌͌͛͊̐A̸̻͗͒͂̓̆̂͐͂͌̚̚Ř̶̹͓̥̝̳͓̟͕̩̼̺̀̔̕̕E̸͇̖͇͔͎͔̟͍̳͖͉͙̖̊͆͌͛̽͛̑͂̽̆͘͠ ̶̨̡̙̠̩̮̰̝̯͆͊̎̅̓̋̏̎̄̕̕͠Ẏ̷̭̹̩̫͖̬͎̯̰̠̗͎̰͊̀̈̾̅̏̄̋́̏͊̚̕Ǫ̵̛̗̹͉̫̱̹̪̜̖̻̬̜͌͋̇Ṳ̴̡̬̣̩͍͇͎͇͚͎̺̈́͋͋̒͜͝ͅ ̸̧̹̖͉̹̭̖̼̰͐͗̆͜ ** _D̴̙̥͙̦̖̞̏͛̆͜Ò̵̡̺͇̠͇̺͖͉̪̣̥̤̹̦͚͛Į̶̝̗͙̊͑̂̒͐̌́N̷̛̗̯̹͈̲̺̦̰̽͒̎͑͋̕̚͜G̶̡̨̱͓͇̭̫̃̇̊̈́̈́̔̋̔̑̆̕ͅ ̶̟͙͓͚̫̤̝̻̅̾T̷͓̖́̇̒̆͋̊̀̕̚͝Ḧ̴̨̧̱̮͕̣̣́̉̔Ḯ̵͔̘̮̻͙̖̍͑̎̓̂͛̂͗͛̉̀̚͠S̶̨̱̘͚̰̫̗̟̼̾̌͠?̴͚̟͚͇̘̱͇̘̼̀͛̂̋́̉̈͗̑̀̕͜_ "**

"M̵̢̭̬̫̟̟̺͍̲̥̳̠̱͋̐͐͑͊͂̐̉̑͌͒͜͠͝Y̸̗̙̣̗̦̠̟̑̒̓͝ ̵͖̣̦͎̟̜̩̼͓̗͓̮͌̑̈̑̅̽͋͘͝F̷͚͖̱̩̉͆̈̋̓̌̑̃͜Ą̸̹͙̝̮̰̞͉̙̬͉͇̙̓͛̇͊͊̀͐̐̇̍̕̚̕̚͝M̶̭̖̻̱̦̞͍̑̎̊̑͐̅̅͌̑͗̎̕͝Ȋ̸͈͈̮̻̼̣͔͇́̕͠L̷̡̩̪͕͕͓͙͔̜͗̋̏͠͝͝Y̷̹̥̏̃͋͂!̸͖͕͙̞̮͂̆͋͊̋̀̾ ̶̦̠͓͉̲̳͍̮̩̖͉̥͇͍͆͘Ṫ̷̡̖̳͛Ḩ̵̧̺̭̲͇͝E̵̙̼̹̹̳̲̗͎̺̺̲͚̣͊̎̌͐̇͗̈́̂̏͂̾Y̵͎̪̰̜̮̹̖̤̙̊̒͒̓̔͂͗̽͗ͅ'̴̝́̈́̔͠R̴̜͚̩͔͔̋́̉̔̅E̸̩̫͔̰͙͕͐̅̈́͆̃̔̽̒͂͐̚̕ ̶̨̫̅̎̽̀͊̈́̈̑͊̕Ȃ̷̧͚͖̫̖̬̫̼͙̲̰̙͊͌̽̎́̈́̄͝ͅL̷̢̞̘͈̞̤̔͑̉̆̄͋̓̐̾̆̀̉͜͠L̵̨̪̺̏̇͝ ̵̨͓͖̺̮͋̌̿͆̂̓̀̿͝ _ **D̷͉̫͈̣̆̐̔̎͂̉͗̇̅͆̎̚͝Ĕ̵͓̬̖͕̣͖̋̓̇̊͠Ắ̷̟͂D̴̡͓̫̲̟̳͇̬͕̬̓̂̂͘!̵͔͚̣̝̗͈̬̬͎̱͈̮̜̇̔͑**!̷̣̲͆̓̍͆̈́̓̕̕͝͠͝_

He was surrounded by all sides by screams of torture, pain, grief...

**_Death._**

"Daun?" Tanah noticed Daun's lack of movement, his eyes staring into the field unseeingly. He moved a shoulder, concern taking over his features at Daun's shaking. "Daun?" He repeated, garnering the attention of the rest of the group.

Cahaya was first to come over. "Is he alright?" He stood in front of the person in question, worry etching into his face at the fact that Daun didn't even register the fact that he was even _there_.

A large crash resonated in the area, gathering flinches from all of them.

Daun dropped heavily to his knees, a choked gasp escaped him.

"Daun!"

Cahaya clutched the sinking, _shaking_ shoulders of his green-clad brother, eyes darting around the area, before his eyes focused on the group of trees that just fell. He looked back at Daun's horrified expression and he connected the dots.

Hot fury filled him.

"Tanah!" Said element turned to Cahaya, confused at the angry tone that rarely occurred with the light element. "Daun can _talk_ to plants." Carefully watching his expression, Tanah's face went from confused to downright aghast and then transitioning into a face of determination.

"Guys!" Tanah barked, eyes wide in anger. As the others moved their attention to him, he spoke viciously. "We are going to destroy _every single one_ of these robots."

At their confused and slightly terrified expressions, Cahaya's voice joined Tanah's. "Daun can hear the trees. He can hear them _dying._ "

Cahaya then turned to Api and Angin after the bone-shilling realization set in for the rest of the group, seriousness coating his features. "Be careful with your fire, we're in a forest. Angin, you too, your wind will just fan the flames. We don't want to make this any worse for Daun."

"Right." "Yeah!"

And with that final statement, they all charged at the robots, protective anger coursing through their veins as they leapt into the fray.

Daun perked up when he heard the screams quieten, and looked up - he saw his _family_ fighting the robots, blow after blow. Tanah, Petir and Cahaya, he noted, were fighting the most viciously, taking down whole _sections_ of the army of robots at a time.

The screams got louder again. Louder and louder, until it was almost _deafening_.

He clutched at his ears, doubling over at the shrieks and wails of terror that sounded all around him. Sobs racked his body, every sense going haywire. He could hear the screeches, feel the thundering battle happening _right in front of him_. He could taste the dust and wood in the air, and he could see the _shadows_.

Above the logs of wood littering the battle ground, he could see glowing, black colored wisps rising. Around him, an aura of darkness rested like a fog over the forest.

He heard a snap, and fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness straight after. 

* * *

When he woke, it was only a few seconds after he fell unconscious. And yet...

Every member of his team was down.

Daun got up quickly at this, stumbling on his feet toward a giant, dark mass holding his family in its arms. He stepped closer, foot after foot until he started running. After a few seconds of staring at the robot, he noticed a few of his siblings regaining consciousness. He stopped, relieved and then the shadows moved, to reveal the very thing they've been searching for the entire time.

A Power Sphera.

AdaptBot strapped to a middle-aged alien.

Daun's heart lurched when he something gleaming out of the corner of his eye, and dived to his right. Just in time too, as a torrent of reddish blue flame hurtled past him, blowing his hair back and illuminating his pale, freckled cheeks. His eyes darted around, aiding him as he ducked a laser in his direction. The pain in his gut grew as the trees behind him got cleaved in half. 

"Daun!"

He paused, glancing up at a _very_ wide awake Tanah- no, _Gempa_ clutched in one its arms. Gempa prepared to bust out its enclosed fist, the others as well doing the same.

"Guys!" Daun called out desperately, and when he saw the Power Sphera rear his arms back, his eyes widened.

"Eat _this_!"

He threw them hard at the ground. All of them groaned in pain at the rough landing.

"Ow!" Blaze yelled.

"My arm!" Taufan's was loudest.

All except Solar, who was now Cahaya.

He was silent, only choked breathes escaping him as he laid on his side, dirty against the ground.

...

Everything shifted into startling clarity.

Daun stared, and turned. He slowly walked in the direction of the alien, cap lowered over his eyes until he was in front of the entire group, back to them.

Duri silently came into existence.

* * *

Duri breathed, rearing up both of his arms, just like Tanah would often do, and slammed them into the ground.

In front of him, giant vines burst out of the ground roughly, speedily moving toward the alien.

"Whoa!" The alien in question shrieked loudly as he tried to rear his giant robot, so it would dodge all the vines. But alas, bigger mass always lead to a lack of speed.

As the vines grabbed him, it violently wrenched him off the Power Sphera, and held him high in the air, tightly squeezing him like he had once done to his brothers. The Power Sphera limply fell to the ground.

"Stop your robots."

The alien looked up surprised, before his face turned smug. "Hahaha, no."

Thorn channeled his inner Halilintar, deepening his voice and darkening his expression.

**_"Do it."_**

The alien flinched back at the change in character, before nodding weakly in submission. He finally gave up. "O-okay."

And one by the one, the robots stopped moving, and the pain in Duri's chest went with it. The screams in the forest behind Duri silenced, and the dark mist lifted.

* * *

"Daun, you okay?"

Daun, who had transformed from Duri, turned away from the alien. Said alien was tied up with vines against a tree, an apple shoved into his mouth. 

Facing Cahaya who was being supported by Tanah, he nodded.

And then his blurred vision _tilted._

Tanah scrambled to catch him, and they heavily landed on the ground. Cahaya came down with them, and then hastily wrapped his arms around Daun's prone form in silent reassurance. Tanah joined him. When the others came up to them, they were worried. 

"Daun!" Angin hollered, concerned. A cast covered his left arm, covered in marker of different colors with different messages.

"Is he ok?" Petir asked quietly, Air nodding alongside him.

Daun knew his face was soaked through with his sweat, and he leaned into Tanah's hand when he checked his temperature. He opened his eyes, blearily gazing through his dark lashes at his brothers. Smiling, he lifted his head out of the nook of Cahaya's shoulders, his body shaking slightly and his eyes glazed.

"I'll be okay with you guys here."

Pretty much everyone turned red at the passion Daun had put into the small phrase. Angin and Api gave him a noogie while the others just covered their faces in embarrassment.

Daun giggled tiredly, everyone eventually joining him.

_Any day was a good day if his family was safe and happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
